Beautiful
by lovely-narcissa
Summary: So Remus Lupin has just woken up female. Hopefully it is just a gender-jix, but to be honest that seems to be the least of his problems right now. The really awful thing? He is falling for his best mate. Rated for language mostly! Slash RLxSB
1. Day One part i

**I cannot apologise enough to anyone waiting for me to update my other fics. It will be soon, I swear! And I know this is cliche, but I love it and plot bunnies attacked me! x) Thanks for reading, I own nothing 'sept a smattering of the plot (It has been done too many timesfor me to take credit). **

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Shit.

Remus Lupin had thought something was wrong.

But this was bordering insane.

Seriously.

…

Nope, definitely him. He moved his hand again, double checking.

And the reflection moved as well.

_Remus's _reflection.

Except female.

And virtually naked.

Silently Remus thanked Merlin that he had actually worn boxers last night. They were baggy now, hanging wrong. They were too tight around his widened hips and not tight enough around his too thin thighs.

Oh crikey.

The first time Remus actually got to see some _real_ boobs and they were his own.

Remus tilted his head, examining his newly revealed curves, biting his lip nervously as his blue eyes took in the soft skin.

Well it was different; he would give the spell caster that. Maybe the gender-jinx was making a comeback.

Remus turned his attention to the rest of his body, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his torso. Studiously he examined his face. That at least had some aspects of familiarity. His features were roughly the same, albeit softer and obviously more feminine. His nose was slightly smaller and his jaw less prominent and more heart-shaped than he remembered. His eyes too were the same, the same shade of dusty blue and his chin length sandy hair still in the same untidy cut it had been last night.

The scars were still there of course. They littered his semi naked figure, little indentations and raised white lines. Scanning his thin, bony frame it was quite obvious to Remus which were the newer ones, which ones were taking longest to heal and which ones held the most painful memories. He turned to the side, staring emotionlessly at the long, pink puckered line stretching the length of his back and curving round to his hips. It was quite interesting actually, the way that the life long marks had stretched with his skin to fit tightly over his re-shaped skin.

Remus normally avoided looking at himself naked; it was not pretty and now wasn't any different.

It was at this moment of course that the door burst open, flooding the room with Marauders and making Remus jump.

"REMUS WAKE UP YOU LAZY SO- fucking hell!"

Had the situation not been quite so embarrassing, Remus would have laughed. From the reflection in the mirror he could see the frozen figure of Sirius Black, James smirking just inside the door and Peter's anxious face bobbing up and down to try and peer over the shoulders of the taller boys blocking his view. It was quite comical actually.

Nervously Remus looked around to find something to cover his exposed body with. He saw a red jumper lying haphazardly on the floor and quickly pulled it over his messy hair, turning around to face his friend.

James wolf whistled. "_Somebody _got lucky last night" he chuckled raising one thick black eye brow. Remus frowned slightly and his eyes flicked to Sirius, whose surprise seemed to be morphing rapidly into a mixture of shock and humour.

"So who are you then?" he asked smiling. He unfroze and slouched cockily towards Remus with his hand outstretched. "Mirror useful last night?"

Remus frowned again at Sirius' barely contained smirk. If they were trying to be funny, it wasn't. They _knew _that Remus didn't date.

"No actually, I…"

"So what house you in, Beautiful?"

"Sirius I…"

"She's a Ravenclaw," Peter piped up, having squeezed his plump frame through the door, "Only Ravenclaws have boobs like that…"

He trailed off, blushing scarlet under the inquisitive gaze of his companions and the slightly awkward silence that had appeared.

"Wormtail," James grinned, "forever the secret lover."

Attention turned back to Remus.

"You're not though, are you? You look familiar. Really, really familiar."

James was doing that raising one eyebrow thing again, a habit of his that he employed while being a) sarcastic b) deep in thought or c) cynical. From the current situation, Remus guessed it could have been any of the above.

"So yeah, anyway. Where's Remus then? I didn't think he was one to sleep this late, especially on a Saturday." Sirius continued impatiently.

Remus stayed silent. What should he say? _Remus is standing right in front of you guys, he's had an overnight sex change. _No… _He's popped out for a bit, and er, may not be back for sometime._ No. That wouldn't work. They would figure it out eventually. No Remus and instead some girl who looks pretty much identical? How would he explain the girl-turning-up bit anyway?

"Um…" Said Remus, his eyes flicking anxiously once again from Marauder to Marauder. "Um…I…uh."

They looked far too expectant for Remus's liking. He didn't mind when they were expecting homework answers, they were logical and straight forward. This was not.

"Come on Beautiful, surely you know where lover-boy has got to," Sirius jibed, but his grin quickly fell when he saw Remus's quite sober expression.

Awkward silence fell once more. Remus bit his lip and nervously itched the bridge of his nose.

Jame's eyes widened in realisation.

"Hold the Hippogriff! fucking hell… it's you! _Your Remus!_"

Remus carried on biting his lip and itching his nose as he watched the expressions of pure mirth and glee spread across his friends faces.

"Um…"

Sirius looked like Christmas had come early.

"Shit Re, it is you! I would never have guessed it. Your nervous habits give you away mate. What happened?"

He bounded forward again and bent down the two inches or so to reach his friend's height, pushing his face uncomfortably close to Remus's.

"I er…"

Sirius interrupted and looked over his shoulder to a hysterical James and still blushing Peter. "Merlin, I didn't know that the gender jinx was back in fashion, did you Prongs?"

Catching his breath, James shook his head. "Nope."

Sirius looked back at Remus, still grinning.

"Ah well mate, it will wear off in a few hours or so. Bet it was Snivellus, he never was that imaginative."

Remus gave his friend a small smile which Sirius returned heartily, his black eyes sparkling.

"You gonna hide in here all day? What are we gonna call you? Remus-etta?"

Remus glared at him.

"Maybe not. We could just stick with Moony if you'd like."

"Yes,"

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Your not going to have some elabriate cover story?

"No."

Sirius stood up to his full height and looked exaggeratedly down at Remus over the tip of his long, straight nose.

"Well, Remus John Lupin, I, Doctor Black, hereby pronounce you an official Spoilsport!"

Remus smiled slightly. "Good."

He paused.

"But what am I going to do for clothes?" He looked down at the baggy red jumper (which was, incidentally, Sirius's) and greying boxers her was wearing. "I can't go to breakfast in this and I'm starving"

"We could get you some toast from the kitchens," Wormtail piped up quietly, but Sirius waved his suggestion away grinning.

"Sure you could!" said he, "You're not exactly hard on the eyes, Moony." And winked.

_Winked. _

Remus sincerely hoped he never did that again. It was a known fact that Sirius flirted with and shagged anything with big breasts but _still, _he was still Remus!

Suddenly James let out an exited, high pitched squeal.

"Merlin! You know what this means? We have a totally legitimate reason to go and see Lily!"

And promptly ran out of the room and disappeared down the dorm stairs

**Hope you liked it. It is definately not the best I have ever written as it is not my normal style. Hopefully it is a little amusing though. Review with your thoughts! x**


	2. Day One part ii

James found Lily in the common room. He was thankful of that actually as the only way of getting up those bloody girls' dormitory stairs was to transform into his stag-self and, as a rule, he didn't do that during the day. He guessed that people might get a bit freaked out if they saw a fully grown male deer clambering up the stairs.

James bounded over to the red head (who was chatting about shoes to one of her really-rather-ugly-in-comparison dorm-mates) and grinned at her wide eyed and puppy-like.

"Lily! Lily! Lily!"

Lily really did, truly try her best to ignore the irritating git, but on the sixteenth chorus of 'Lily!', she finally rolled her eyes and turned around, insult on the tip of her tongue.

"What the fuck do you want Po-"

She paused for a moment, her mouth still mid 'o'. She frowned.

"Yes, my Lilyflower?" James said expectantly. He watched her dumbfounded green eyes slide from James over to the staircase.

"Er, why is Lupin a girl?"

James grinned his wide grin. "Ah, you see that is the problem. We think he has been the victim of a gender-jinx, it should have worn off by tomorrow but in the mean time, I was wondering if you would mind awfully lending him some clothes?"

Lily pressed her lips together. "And why should I do that, Potter?"

"Because you are pretty and wonderful and clever and kind?"

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"Aaaaand you are probably about the same size as him and you have far too many beautiful garments for you to possibly wear all at the same time?"

"Potter, a way to a girl's heart is _not_ by telling her she looks like that," she nodded towards Remus who was standing nervously in the doorway, flanked by Peter and a smirking Sirius. But none the less, she gave a long-labouring look towards her bored looking room-mate and heaved herself out of the big, cushy armchair she was seated in.

"Come on then," she said to Remus, striding over to the lip-biting, overly skinny girl, grabbing him by the elbow and pushing him in the direction of the girls' dorms. "We have work to do."

RLSBRLSNRLSB

The sixth year girls' dorm was rather much bigger than the boys', something that Remus resented somewhat. It was neater too -although that was to be expected- and very much cleaner. Girls, honestly. What was wrong with a bit of mess? The lack of books was also quite un-nerving. There were books _everywhere_ in the boys' dorm. Not joking. They littered every surface (including the top of the four poster beds) and, around Remus' bed especially, piling up in waist high piles on the floor. Despite what outward appearances may lead you to think, the Marauders were a very bookish lot.

Lily led him over to perhaps the tidiest of the five beds. It had two bedside tables as opposed to the usual one and both were covered in neatly arranged trinkets: small mirrors, muggle photos in shell decorated photo frames, magic photos propped up against idyllic snow globes, a painted chest which Remus thought was probably a music box, an open container containing several pieces of jewellery and bottles of potion and makeup. Oh and a big fancy lamp. Remus glanced at Lily, whose crimson curls were just visible over the same-colour bed-spread as she searched inside her trunk and moved forward to examine the objects on the table nearest in more detail.

They were quite pretty actually. Carefully he picked up the stationary photos. Most of them were of Lily during her childhood and another girl, maybe a year or two older. She looked a little like Lily he guessed, the same nose and face shape, but she was a lot taller, skinnier and had blonde hair as opposed to red. Lily had never mentioned having a sister that he could remember. Close cousin maybe? He gently returned the photos and glanced at the other items. Curiously he inspected the bottles. There were three: Hair straightener, skin cleanser and something that wasn't labelled, but a light green in colour, like grass but shinier.

"Deedumtoodledeedeumdedoo." Remus quickly snapped the chest shut as it erupted in light twinkly music. Yes, it was a music box. He whipped his head round to look guiltily at Lily who was now glaring at him with the force of a basilisk with her large emerald eyes.

"Remus Lupin, would you _please_ mind _not _messing with my things!" she snapped and flung some clothes on the bed with obvious irritation.

"Sorry," muttered Remus replacing the box and resuming his li-biting.

"Riiiight," sighed Lily spreading out the clothes a little more so that Remus would be able to see them. "These will all fit you hopefully."

Remus stared blankly at the selection. There was a couple of gypsy skirts, a Weird Sisters jumper, a selection of denim flared jeans and a blue, floral baggy shirt.

Remus selected the clothes he decided he liked the best (light denim flares and the shirt) and Lily pointed him in the direction of the small en-suite shower-come-toilet room. This room, unlike the boy's had a full length mirror and, for the second time that day, Remus looked at his odd reflection. Clothed this time.

After running his hands through his hair a couple of times (he could have sworn it was about half an inch longer than it had been forty-five minutes ago) and tucking in his t-shirt, Remus exited the bathroom to find Lily waiting outside, impatiently tapping her food.

"Merlin Remus, I thought boys were supposed to be super fast at getting ready."

Remus smiled, "Ah, but Lily, you are forgetting that, for the moment at least, I am female."

Lily narrowed her eyes but said nothing, instead giving him a quick once over. He looked quite nice actually, even if the jeans were slightly baggy (_Hell! _Thought Lily, _those are even slightly tight on me!_). One thing was missing though.

"Remus, you need shoes."

"Hmm?" Remus looked down at his still bare feet, "Oh yeah."

Lily tapped the side of her face in contemplation before diving under the bed again and bringing out some battered canvas shoes. Obediently Remus put them on and smiled at the red head.

"Thanks Lily." He looked around the dorm. "Um, can I go now please?"

Lily cocked her face, a smile coming to her lips. _Hey, this could be fun…_

"Nope," and suddenly she pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her own darker blue denim jeans and flicked it at Remus. A rope appeared and tied itself firmly around his wrists. Oh shit.

Lily pushed him back onto the bed and flicked her wand again so that his feet were bound and went round the other side of her bed to rummage in her trinkets. Remus struggled up into a sitting position.

"Lily?" he asked warily. No answer. "Lily?"

And then suddenly she was there, brandishing lipstick and mascara like swords.

Remus groaned.

"Lily!" but his mouth was unable to move and he watched in horror and Lily proceeded to smear his thin lips with red paint and circle his eyes in black kohl.

"Don't worry Remus," she said smiling, albeit slightly evilly thought Remus, "it wont look bad I promise."

And it didn't, Remus decided cautiously, but then again, with a temporary permanence charm in place, there wasn't much he could do about it.

So that was how he descended the stairs back down to the common room. He was glad that he had persuaded Lily against the blusher, he was red enough anyway.

As expected, people laughed, although not as many as he had expected. The common room was fuller now and the majority of people were curious. Somehow Remus didn't think that they actually didn't recognise him which was the reason for the lack of laughter.

Actually, it was just the Marauders who were laughing heartily. Remus listened, rolling his eyes as James struggled to breathe over Remus' makeup, but surprisingly, Remus found that he didn't care. He looked at Wormtail who could barely keep the snorts down and then he looked at Sirius. And looked at Sirius again. Sirius wasn't laughing. He was smiling, smiling this great big grin that Remus hadn't seen before but appreciated all the same.

"Hello again, Beautiful," Sirius said and Remus felt his already flushed face go scarlet.

**So there you go! Chapter two! In less than a week! This would have been up waaaaay sooner, but the amount of homework I have (had to catch up on) is insane! If you are going "Whaaat?" with the fashion, here is some typical 70s fashion for you. I am obbsessed with timelines :3 **

**In response to reviews:**

**Mistress Lorescien: Oh just you wait... :3**

**And to everyone else, there will mbe more!**

**This chaptr is for everyone who aleted, reviewed and favourited the last. I love you.**

**And updates? Hopefully twice a week. Consentrating on this one at the moment, I have no writers block! (Yay!)**

**Please review and tell me what you think x**


	3. Day One part iii

Getting breakfast was actually worse than Remus had expected it to be. He surmised from the looks he was getting that no one actually cared that there was a new girl, but more that there was a new girl hanging with James Potter and _Sirius Black._ (no one ever counted Peter, and Remus was home too often to deal with his 'Fury Little Problem' for his absence to be noticed.) They walked, James and Sirius swaggering, to the Gryffindor table, whispers following them like shadows. Remus glanced from left to right somewhat irritatedly as he caught snippets of what was being said.

"_New girl?"_

_"Sirius and James?"_

_"My god, she isn't even _pretty._"_

_"Do you think Sirius is shagging her?"_

_"D'you think they're a _couple_?"_

_"They're awfully close."_

Remus flinched at the last one and took a step away from Sirius with whom, he now realised, he was almost bumping into. The majority of the whisperers were members of the James or Sirius fan-club, a thoroughly annoying group of girls ranging from the first year to the seventh. Remus couldn't help but notice their heads turning. He knew it was petty, that they were pathetic, but the way their voices held so much hate and distaste, Remus couldn't help but feel the weight settle in his stomach making him feel sick and queezy.

They (James and Sirius) strutted the last few yards to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Like always, James had picked a spot near Lily and, like always, she and her friends immediately got up and moved. Lily did smile at Remus though, which was rather comforting, before throwing one of her usual dirty looks at James. James sighed and looked forlornly after his fancy.

"If only she complied so easily with helping me as she did you, Moony."

Remus snorted. "Hell, James, I don't even want to know what _you_ would want help with."

James looked mortified. "No! Nothing like that! I meant that, had it been _me_ that had turned into a girl, I highly doubt she would have just dragged me up the stairs to her dorm room and…" James trailed off, mouth open and staring into space. Lilydaydreams were a frequent occurrence so Remus ignored him, not particularly wanting to know what the dark haired boy was imagining.

Remus reached for some toast.

"Wormtail, could you pass me the jam please?"

No response.

He looked over to where the shorter tubby boy was chatting up two really-much-rather-taller-and-prettier-than-him blond fifth years.

Hmmm.

"Sirius, could you pass me some jam please? Peter seems to be otherwise engaged"

Sirius smiled and reached across Peter to grab the conserve.

"Raspberry, right?"

"Um, yeah."

Sirius grinned and popped the top. "You don't like strawberry."

Remus raised his eyebrows and teased the jar out of his friend's hand.

"Um, yes, I know that."

Sirius carried on grinning. Remus carried on looking worried, if not slightly concerned.

"Sirius, what are you gri…"

But he was interrupted-

"So Remi, how are you planning to spend your day as a girl?"

Remus pursed his lips in annoyance. He didn't particularly like being interrupted.

Sirius made a face that said something along the lines of 'so ya gonna tell me?'

"I have absolutely no idea Sirius. Hopefully just stay out of people's way and do homework."

Sirius looked somewhat disappointed and started fiddling with his butterknife. Remus decided to seize this chance to spread some jam on his now cold toast. Hmm. Cold toast and jam. No butter.

He bit into it, wrinkling his nose slightly. As was the way with cold toast, it was getting soggy, but he ate it anyway because he was hungry.

It was only when he was halfway through his second piece that he realised the black haired boy was staring at him.

"For fucks sake, Sirius, would you _please_ stop that?"

"Stop what?" Sirius asked innocently going into full puppy dog mode.

"You are grinning at me weirdly and you are staring at me. Stop."

Sirius smiled again, the sort of smile one smiles when they are about to tell a really cheesey joke,

"I am? Siriusly?"

Remus felt like banging his head against the table, but unfortunately doing so would only result in bruising and a hair full of left over on-the-plate jam.

He scowled at his best friend and Sirius reverted back to his question.

"So. Whatcha going to do?"

Remus finished the last few bites of toast and chewed slowly.

"I have already answered that, Sirius."

Again, Sirius looked rather disappointed. "Aww, come on Remus. You really are no fun. First you won't change your name and now you're not even going to do anything outrageous!"

Remus sighed.

"And what would you suggest, exactly?"

Sirius's eyes lit up. Remus wasn't quite sure why, but that made him smile and feel all warm inside. That was most definitely odd because Sirius's getting exited normally involved a plan of great disruption or mischief and normally caused Remus to roll his eyes exaggeratedly.

"Weeeeelllll," he started, wiggling his eyebrows at the small, sandy haired girl, "If it was me, I would wear absolutely no clothes and take a rather long tour of all the girls of suitable age and looks and have hot, kinky, lesbian se-"

Remus held up his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you Mr. Playboy. I probably should have guessed you would have said that."

Sirius gave Remus a look of mock disappointment.

"Seriously, if you don't have any _sensible _suggestions of what I can do to be daring or what-not, I will stick will being boring thank you very much."

Looking back, Remus felt that that would have been a good time to take a dramatic bite of jam-ified toast but, as has already been established, a) cold toast doesn't taste good and b) he had already eaten it all.

**RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB**

The rest of the morning passed without incident. It was only in the afternoon as the four decided to take a stroll around the lake that something happened.

Well quite a few things happened actually, although most of that involved the four being stalked by a pair of fourth years. Put it this way, he ended up being pushed into the lake and getting covered in mud.

Remus spluttered and heaved himself out of the murky shallows. For the second time that day he looked over at his friends expecting all three to be in hysterics and, for the second time that day, he was surprised to find only James and Peter laughing. Sirius, as it happened, was yelling at the girls who quickly scampered away, just missing the dozen or so jinxes that the black haired boy sent their way.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" he was screaming, "CAN'T YOU LOT LEAVE ME AND MY MATES THE FUCK ALONE?"

He was shouting so much that even James and Peter sobered up, looking at the fuming Sirius with raised eyebrows. Sirius glared at them then, realising who he was glaring up, smirked.

"What?"

"Duuuuuuuude." James said, stressing the 'ooo' sound for seven seconds. Yes, exactly seven seconds, no exaggerating.

"What!" Sirius said again.

Remus cleared his throat loudly, not feeling particularly impressed by the situation. Unfortunately, the comical situation of Remus being covered from head to toe in dripping slime was too much for James and Peter to take and both stared roaring with laughter once more.

Sirius shook his head at them and waded out into the lake to inspect the mud monster that was Remus.

"Oi! Nice face, Lupin!" someone shouted from a little further down the bank. All four Marauders looked up to see Severus Snape and the rest of his gang of wanna-be-death-eaters strutting towards them.

"Ah shit." James muttered and reached for his wand.

"So Black, finally realising your love for the werewolf have you? I guess its alright now he has boobs. Even if they _are_ so small they barely count."

Remus turned bright red, causing the Death-Eater-wannabes to snigger.

James looked as if he was about to curse the greasy haired git, but Sirius raised his hand to stop him.

"James? Remus? Peter? Do you hear a bat? It is squeaking rather irritatingly, don't you think. Maybe we should push it in the lake, perhaps then it would get some of the grease out of his hair…"

Snape glared at Sirius venomously.

Peter pushed Snape in the lake. It was, after all a good opportunity that came only once in a blue moon that one's worst enemy was stood right on the edge of a bloody lake.

Snape spluttered, splashing for a moment before realising that the patch he had landed in was only two feet deep. He got up and grabbed his wand from the pocket of his too-big sodden muggle jeans.

That was something Remus had never got about Snape. He hated muggles and muggleborns, yet wore muggle clothing (albeit far too big and often quite dirty muggle clothing) under his robes and was utterly in love with Lily.

Fortunately, by this point, Remus had regained his normal facial colour and waded back to the shore. He didn't particularly want to end up in the middle of a duel again. The last had resulted in three days in the hospital wing after the removal of pink scales.

"Right. If you lot don't stop _right _now, and I mean you too Sirius, James, I am going to put you all in a fucking detention."

Snape and the Death-Eater-Wannabes made 'ooooooh' sounds.

"And I will get tell Lily that you have been calling her a Mudblood again."

The DEWs carried on laughing, but Snape, much to Remus' satisfaction, developed the appearance of one who had just been subjected to a silencing charm, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Fuck off." He finally muttered, a rather weak response thought Remus, but it was better than a hex in the face, and sauntered off, hostilely followed closely by the gang of still chortling DEWs.

The four Marauders stood in silence for a minute or two, watching as the group of Slytherins returned to the castle, still laughing. Remus hoped that it was at Snape rather than him.

So much for staying out of peoples' way.

**Hello :) Sorry for the delay, my week has been absolutely hectic!**

**Thankyou so, so SO much to all the people who have added this to their favourites, alerts and have taken the time to review, and the peoe who have so kindly added my to their favourite authors list! I love you all so, so much!**

**So yeah, here it is. I will try and write atleast one more this week. There will be no updates the week after next, (25th to the 1st) as I am goig to be on holiday for the half term, however I will update asap after that.**

**Hope you like it! Please review and if you have it, follow me on Tumblr? (www . avadakedavrabamyouredead . tumbr . com)**


	4. Day One part iv

When Remus got in, he did these things in precisely this order.

Shower

Clean Lily's clothes before she saw them

Homework

Eat Bertie Bots Every Flavour Beans (he gave them to Sirius after the third mud flavoured one)

More homework

Eat the apple pie that James brought him from the kitchens (he didn't much feel like eating dinner in the hall)

Get into bed.

It was this last bit that he was looking forward to the most. Even though it was only eight thirty, Remus couldn't wait to fall asleep. Tomorrow was Sunday. Tomorrow he would be male. Tomorrow he wouldn't wear girl's clothes and tomorrow he wouldn't get pushed in the lake by fan girls.

Too bad that, it was now eleven fifteen and even Sirius was stripping for bed. At least Remus assumed it was Sirius, he was, generally speaking, the last one to bed. Remus lay stupefied-esk still, listening to the rustle of the other boy undressing. In the background he could hear two the soft snores of what was definitely Peter and…yes, the occasional grunting of James. It was Sirius.

The breeze from the open window flittered through the dormitory causing the drawn drapes around Remus' bed to move slightly, letting in a little candle light from the room beyond. It wasn't much, but to a boy…girl? who couldn't get to sleep anyway, it was enough to glare at.

Remus glared at it irritatedly.

Damn drapes.

He sat up to pull them tight over one another again.

That was the original intention, but the gap was a suitable size and Remus suddenly found himself staring at Sirius' naked torso.

Hmmm.

Sirius wasn't facing him. He was sitting on his bed in a pair of old flannel trousers- just in a pair of old flannel trousers- staring off into space. He didn't see Remus.

Remus studied the older boy. He studied the way the candle light bounced off of his sharp, handsome features, the shadows that it cast around his eyes, the farther side of his face. Remus watched as Sirius ran his large hands through his raven hair. He looked stressed, upset.

What was wrong?

Suddenly Sirius looked up, as if he sensed that someone was watching him. Remus gave a small gasp and ducked to the side out of view, trying to calm his heavy breathing. He was terrified the Marauder had seen him. Why, Remus couldn't fathom.

Once again Remus lay stock still listening to the sounds in the room beyond. Everything was quiet, besides James and Peter's snoring. Too quiet. Remus could feel Sirius' stillness, his shallow breathing as though he were next to him.

Then Sirius got into bed and blew out the candle, leaving Remus with no choice but to fall asleep, having forgotten almost completely of the events predicted for the following morning.

**Just a short one. Honestly, not nearly as filler-ish as it sounds 3**

**Review? x**


	5. Day Two part i

Ah, daylight.

The red breaking through his eyelids told Remus as much.

Remus squeezed his eyes shut tighter than they already were to try and block out the intruding beams and wracked his brain for a moment to remember what was so special about today.

Oh yes.

Remus grinned. Oh how he had missed being a boy- the inconspicuousness, the… well actually it was just that. Apart from having a cock again which was good, being female had actually felt very much like being male, now he came to think about it. It's just girls stood out more.

Still smiling, Remus ran a hand across his ches-

And froze.

What.

The.

Fuck.

He still had boobs.

Breathing heavily, Remus opened his eyes, sat up and squinted disorientatedly around the small space with in the curtains.

Then looked down at his chest, two large lumps obviously visible through the old t-shirt he had worn to sleep.

Shit, shit, _shit. _

His hand went down to his crotch, giving a small moan of frustration when he realised there was nothing there.

His voice was still higher than normal. Bugger. Triple confirmation.

Quickly, Remus pushed the blankets off himself and slid apart the curtains.

The light was much brighter now that it shone un barricaded through the leaded window. He glanced at the clock, precariously mounted on a pile of textbooks on his bedside table.

7.30.

Why in the name of Merlin's beard was he up this early anyway? It was a Sunday after all…

Remus fell back spread eagled on the mattress of his bed, savouring the creaking sound pf ancient springs as he bounced slightly; savouring that tiny piece of normality.

Hmmm.

Bugger and shit.

Still being female presented some problems which had only previously flitted across Remus' mind, the first being that it obviously wasn't a gender jix that was causing him to be like this. Gender jinxes only lasted twenty four hours maximum and that was a bloody strong one. Dumbledore strong, not Revenging-Student strong. Remus wrinkled his nose. There were quite a number of ways to change a person's gender. Remus, for one, hoped that it wasn't a permanent way.

The second problem, which unfortunately lead onto the rest of them, was that, seeing as Remus had not the faintest idea when the damn thing would wear off, he supposed the sensible thing to do would be to tell McGonagall. Or Dumbledore. McGonagall. No, wait, on second thoughts, Dumbledore. He was far less likely to give him a months detention than their Head of House. Dumbledore would just be amused.

Remus gave a mental sigh.

He supposed that they would make him move out of the dorms. It said in the school rules that students of opposite gender were not to share dorms.

Pfft.

Merlin, it's not like James, Sirius or Peter would make a move at him.

Oh god, what if he was stuck like this forever!

He would have to wear skirts.

And shave his legs.

And gossip.

And bitch.

And menstruate.

Oh sweet Merlin this was not sounding good.

Remus suddenly felt tired again. Perhaps he should go back to sleep. Perhaps this was all a really, really bad dream. Perhaps everything will be better if he wakes up again in a couple of hours.

Deciding that he had nothing to lose by trying to go back to sleep again, Remus re-drew the drapes around his bed, crawling with a spark of new found hope under his quilt and shut his eyes, waiting for slumber to re-claim him.

"My god Remus! Dude! You are still a chick!"

Ah, James, what a way to wake someone up.

Remus rolled over groggily, waving a hand vaguely infront of his face to again shield his eyes from the wall of sun.

He could just about make out the silhouette and reflecting glasses of Potter staring in delight and slight horror at his friend.

"Wasn't a dream then?"

"Dude, not unless your still asleep!"

"Great," came Remus' irritated mutter and he got up, his mind briskly forming a 'plan of action.'

He would go to Dumbledore first, ask his opinion.

Remus yawned, leaning against the bedpost.

"Where's Sirius 'nd Peter?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. A quick inspection of their dorm room had revealed that neither boy was about.

James was infront of the mirror, hurridly trying to tame, or rather un-tame his curly locks.

Hang on, _locks?_ Great Hippogriffs, this girl thing was doing things to his head.

"Peter's gone to stalk Celia and Sirius is in the shower."

James swore loudly. "Remus, I'm out of gel."

Ceelia was Peter's latest catch. Really, Remus had absolutely no idea how he did it, Peter wasn't the prettiest of the bunch, but he was quite smart and Remus supposed his stumbles and immediate downfalls could be seen as quite endearing.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Remus asked sceptically.

"Refilling charm?"

"No."

Remus had been the only one in the Gryffindore/Ravenclaw class so far that had managed to master that spell.

"Please?"

"James, I said no! I have other things to think about that trying to refill your bloody hair gel bottle!"

James huffed and vainly tried to squeeze the last amount of gel into his hands. Why James used gel Remus didn't know. His hair stayed rigidly messy without it. It wasn't long before James decide the bottle (Garfal's Gel for All Occasions: Flexible) had won and chucked it with Chaser's precision over his shoulder and into the over-flowing paper bin.

"I'm off," he said to Remus who was still leaning against the bedpost, arms crossed. "I'm gonna go do some sweet-talking with my Lily Flower."

"Oh yes?" Remus raised his eyebrows. Missions like this _usually_ ended with broken noses. James' of course.

James grinned. "No worries Moony, I am just going to ask if she could repeat yesterdays favour and lend you more clothes."

Remus was going to protest, saying that he could wear yesterday's but James was already out of the arched door. Remus blew out exasperatedly, making his fringe float up then down again with the force of his breath.

Remus frowned. He hadn't been able to do that before, his hair wasn't long enough. Suspiciously he wondered over to the mirror where James had been standing moments before.

Bloody hell!

Remus' hair, that had before now never hung more than an inch or so below his chin was sweeping his shoulders.

What?

_What?_

What there some _hair growing _plot unfolding here as well? Whoever had done this was _definitely _not in his good books. Remus had assumed that the hair growth yesterday would have been all there was, but no. Just to make his life even more bloody fantastic, his hair was growing at inhuman speed. Remus stared at it distrustfully, asthough it would start singing and dancing aswell. It didn't _appear_ to be moving, but then again, when you lived in the wizarding world, nothing was as it appeared.

It was then that Remus heard the shower turn off: the low hum stopped and moments later Sirius appeared, long black hair dripping down his naked back and hairless chest, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Sirius was singing to himself in his deep baritone voice and didn't see Remus as he passed.

Something that Remus was glad of, all the blood in his body had suddenly rushed to his face. Remus had an uncomfortable feeling that if he had still physically been a boy, the blood would have rushed somewhere _very _different.

Oh dear.

Remus watched stiffly as the taller boy started drying himself with the fluffy white fabric. He wad still singing. Phineas and the Phoenixes if he wasn't mistaken. Or maybe it was David Bowie, Remus wasn't entirely sure.

Suddenly Sirius froze and slowly turned his head towards Remus who was still standing stock still infront of the mirror. Sirius looked alarmed, his eyes just as wide as Remus. But the moment passed and Sirius' features broke out into a grin.

"Hello Moony," he said standing erect, re wrapping the towel around his body.

Remus felt like slapping himself. Of all the words to use, _erect._ This was becoming a problem. "Nice hair."

Remus gluped. Composing himself. _What was _wrong_ with him!_

"Er, thanks." Remus turned back to the mirror scowling. His hair had suddenly grown another centimetre without him noticing. Remus could see Sirius staring at him in the corner of the mirror. "Yes Sirius?" Remus asked sharply, suddenly feeling very irritated.

For a moment Remus thought he saw hurt in his friend's eyes, but another look showed he was wrong. Instead there was a childish grin on his face, the sort of lucrative smile of a person who knows they are about to antagonise someone.

"You know you're still a girl, right, Beautiful?"

Remus threw a hairbrush at him.

* * *

Sorry bout the delay! Life has been manic as of late! Update before the holidays. I have Science mocks next week, but I will try to update asap.

Oh, and I changed my username.

Feedback is love, critique is sex.

Remember that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
